The Return of the Lost Ones
by Captain-Ammie
Summary: Anamaria's daughter comes to Port Royal and is adopted by the Turner's. What will happen when Jack comes to visit? Is he her real father? Detectable JackAna Pairing! ::Chapter 9 Up::
1. New Beginnings

Jack sat drunken on the coast of Port Royal. He was here for many reasons but could only remember one- to see William and Elizabeth.

It had been two whole years since their grand adventure, and he wanted to see what they had been up to. Maybe even see if they were married.

"Nah," thought Jack aloud, "Will's a blacksmith plus he's eunuch."

At that exact moment of time he heard someone walk up. He quickly turned to see a girl. She was about 13 and had an uncanny face that he could not just place at that time.

"Who be ye?" Jack asked even more drunken than before.

The girl merely looked at him as though shocked he had spoken.

"Gabbriella…" she murmured, "Lampion"

"Ye look familiar have we met?" asked Jack.

"No," said Gabbriella terrified, "I don't think so, who are you anyway?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service miss" said Jack positively.

She gasped.

"'hat is it, love?" asked Jack.

"Sparrow?" she asked but it did not seem like a question.

"Captain 'parrow" said Jack temperamentally.

"You!" screamed Gabbriella.

"Me?" asked Jack bewildered.

"Yes you!" screamed Gabbriella yet again.

Jack seemed to be more perplexed by the second.

"What did I do, love?" asked Jack apparently pondering.

Gabbriella seemed to take a moment to calm herself down.

"Are you Sparrow of the Black Pearl?" she asked.

"Captain, of the Pearl" said Jack offended by her failure to call him Captain.

"The Black Pearl that both my mother and father served on?" she asked.

Suddenly it got clear.

'Annamaria,' he thought, 'That's who she looks like.'

"Who was your father love?" asked Jack.

Now it was Gabbriella with the confused face.

She took an instant to respond.

"Ivan…" she paused, "Lampion".

"Is that so?" asked Jack but it was not destined to be a query, "Now what is your problem, love?"

"What is my problem?" she screamed, "what is my problem?"

"Yes 'hat would be what I asked," replied Jack.

"You went and got my father killed and you want to know my problem?" Gabbriella asked in disgust.

Jack looked as he could care less.

"Mr. Sparrow, my mother left me at the age of two so she could go find the "infamous Jack Sparrow" she said now in tears.

Jack rolled his eyes but she continued.

"I was an orphan until yesterday when I was taken in!"

"By whom I wonder?" asked Jack, but she ignored him.

"I've just always wanted to find my mother!" she cried.

"Yes, yes" Jack said emotionlessly, "Who took ye in?"

"A blacksmith and his wife" she replied.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note: As you can see I always use cliffhangers…  Well this is the final edit of this one ask roseofthegate about how much I had… Just Kidding…

Well until I'm done with the next chapters… eat tuna and beans with a SPORK!

Tah,

Captain Ammie!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I am not affiliated with POTC producers, directors, screenwriters, or so on. 


	2. At The Turners

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I am not affiliated with POTC producers, directors, screenwriters, or so on. 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"I'll make ye a deal, love" said Jack, "If ye show me ye Lampion mark and get me to the Turners, I'll take ye to ye mother".

"She's alive?" asked Gabbriella wiping away tears.

"Yes, yes and the mark?"

She pulled up the sleeve of the dress. It was there, the lamp. Just like Ivan's had been.

"Good, good, and the Turners?" asked Jack impatiently.

She sighed, "This way", and they headed into the distance. As they arrived at the house (or was it a shack?) he wondered, 'Is this really it'.

It was a shabby old house with a yellow, apparently broken, door.

She knocked at the door as they stood up on the stairs that lead to the door.

A few seconds later Elizabeth came to the door to see Gabbriella and said, "Honey, you know you don't have to knock, you can just come in".

But soon she looked around to be shocked.

"Jjack?" she stuttered.

"Aye it be me, love" replied Jack ignoring the fact she didn't call him **Captain, "**Is William home?" asked Jack.

"No, not yet, but please come in" asked Elizabeth.

"I couldn't intrude…" replied Jack, "But I could do with a drink".

"Of course…" said Elizabeth sarcastically.

As he walked in he whispered to Elizabeth, "We need to talk".

Elizabeth signaled Gabbriella to come to her.

"Gabbriella, will you go get Mr. Turner and tell him it is an emergency?"

Gabbriella nodded.

A few minutes (and drinks) later Gabbriella came running through the door with Will close at hand. As they bolted through the door, Will gasped.

"Jack?" asked Will.

"Captain…." Jack replied, "Sparrow, mate"

"Jack, you can't be here…", said Will nervously, " They have over 75 shillings to your head!"

Jack sniggered and looked up at Will.

"They also have pompous hair", he said. '

Everyone laughed, until suddenly Jack got a serious look on his face.

"But, really, why are you here?" he paused, "I mean, I haven't seen you in 2 years, **_Captain_**."

"No, I suppose not, and well, I'm just visiting." replied Jack mischievously.

"Visiting?" asked Will suspiciously.

"Yes, well we need to talk" Jack said.

"Gabi will you please go to your room?" asked Elizabeth suddenly speaking for the first time in a long while.

"No…" she replied defensively.

"Yong Lady…." threatened Will, "I agree with your mother, go to your room."

"But, Mr. Turner!" pleaded Gabbriella, "She's not my mother!"

"She might as well be and off to your room" scolded Will as strictly as possible for him ().

"Will," Jack pleaded, "Let me explain…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note!: I'm Happy! Well Hi Jackie coughs Jenn…

Like it so far? I do! Well I guess that's good since I'm writing it, eh? Well, I gotta go post it! Cheers

Tah, Captain Ammie!


	3. Me Mad Crew

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Liz, or Will (tha' git!), of course, if I did, would I be writing this? Thought not… But I do own Gabi!

-REPOSTING!-

* * *

"Ye see, she is the daughter of the best mate of me mad crew", explained Jack, "And long missed friend".

"Who would they be Jack?" asked Elizabeth.

"Anamaria" muttered Will, avoiding Elizabeth's look that killed.

"Aye, Ana's daughter, also the only daughter of Ivan Lampion, a friend of Bootstrap's and mine." Jack replied smirking at the young couple.

"It can't be true" mumbled Elizabeth.

Gabi stepped out of the darkened corner.

"It is" replied Gabi revealing her faded tattoo, "I was born on the Pearl".

Jack sat down and took a drink of the rum, "I saw her, the day she was born".

Gabi continued ignoring his comment, "Two years later we got into a wreck, which turned into a battle. My dad was killed, everyone else, including dear Jack here, left with only scratches".

Elizabeth sighed with sorrow.

"That night was the night they marooned Jack, committing a mutiny, and shot Bootstrap out to sea", she continued as her eyes slowly filled with tears, "My mum and I barely escaped."

Seconds passed and no one knew what to say.

"I didn't know" whispered Elizabeth coarsely.

"Nor I", complied Will.

"The world's a funny place isn't it?" sniggered Jack once again drunken.

"I for one do not find it at all funny!" said Gabi as she angrily stomped away.

"Where's she going?" questioned Jack assuming nothing.

"The manor" replied Elizabeth slightly shocking even herself.

"Why would she go there?" asked Will being very daft.

Soon however it became clear as the navy rushed into the room.

"To get Commodore" muttered Will under his breath as a group of soldiers barged into the already tattered house.

"Gillette! Fetch some irons!" screeched a new deeper voice.

"Yes sir!" replied Gillette moments later.

"Where is he?" asked Norrington as he thought to himself.

"Over there!" replied much of his company telling from only his stench.

But before he could move forward Will jumped forward.

"Rash Turner", he said.

"Not to rash", replied Will sharply.

* * *

A/N: How is it? Please Read and review! This is a repost, I fixed all the mistakes. It's choppy, I know, but the following gets better! Check out some of my other fics too! They have absolutely nothing to do with this, but I was on a roll!

Love you all and I shall try to type the next chapter up today! I want some reviews!

Kudos to roseofthegate my awesome friend and beta! Woot!

Tah, Captain Ammie!


	4. Medical Miracles

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or Jack... Pity...

* * *

"Where's Sparrow?" asked Norrington ignoring Turner's comment.

No one moved or spoke, apparently trying to listen for Sparrow.

"Where is Sparrow?" he asked again this time as though he believed he was talking to a dog. Yet again no one spoke or moved.

Jack sat behind the bar where he could easily see Norrington, who was becoming very angry and red in the face. "He looked like a raspberry" noted Jack, but quickly cleared it from his thoughts.

All the Commodore had to do was look around and he'd find Jack, because pirates didn't blend in very well. You could say that Norrington hated Will for "stealing" his fiancée that he couldn't stand being there in his home.

Time passed and Jack grew impatient and thought that he could give Commodore a good scare. He jumped out of behind the bar and began to walk over towards the navy men.

"Commodore!" he said with fake passion, "Where have ye been?"

He paused to hear what Norrington had to say and was sure he heard him say something, but all he could make out was something like, "Hunting you".

He laughed and said, "Ye can't hunt me mate!"

Commodore didn't seem to know what to say, so Jack continued, "But I am ready for another adventure!"

By that time, however Gillette had returned, with the irons close by hand.

"Ye haven't ranked much" Jack commented as Norrington ordered Gillette lock him in irons.

Gillette snorted as to say, "Coming from you…"

Gabriella walked back into the room trying to avoid the glances of everyone, but failed.

"Miss, you have assisted in the capture of a dangerous criminal", Norrington stated using a familiar saying, he inquired, "What is your name?"

She hesitated, but answered, "Gabriella Lampion, sir".

"Well it is nice to meet you Miss Lampion," he said slightly bowing to be a proper gentleman, "Now, not to be rude, who are your parents, may I ask?"

Gabi looked as though she had just swallowed a bar of soap.

"Uhh…" Gabi muttered.

She couldn't say "pirates" or Anamaria and Ivan Lampion/ He could know Ana from Jack! She stood there her eyes to the floor not knowing what to say.

"Us", muttered Elizabeth coming out of her shell.

"You?" asked Commodore shocked.

It was a perfect answer. Will and Elizabeth parents; It was so mysterious!

"Yes…" said Elizabeth nodding empathetically.

"How?" asked Commodore thinking aloud. He retained his thoughts inside his own head, _"Wasn't Will a eunuch?" _He rethought knowing that was inappropriate for a young girl such as Gabriella.

"Miss Lampion, how old are you?" he asked using the obvious train of thoughts that he had avoided at first.

Gabi didn't know what to say, or even if to tell the truth. "13" she said shakily aloud for one of the few times in her life.

"Why does it matter?" asked Jack trying to help Gabi avoid the subject.

"Does it not seen odd, raising a girl to 13 in two years?" Commodore asked.

Jack smirked and smartly replied, "With medical miracles these days…", but stopped as he received a look from Will as if to say, _Shut up and let me do the talking_.

"You see, Commodore, we adopted her" said Will with his hand firmly sat on Elizabeth's shoulders, "Just a couple of days ago".

"Very well," said Norrington, "I believe thanks are in order".

He stuck his hand out perhaps to shake, or maybe look for her pirate brand. She put her hand out to meet his apparently protesting, but dealt with the moment.

However as their hands met he quickly went to pull up he dress's sleeve, the one with her Lampion mark! Jack sighed with relief with the thought of Ana refusing to give her a brand as a child.

However Norrington noticed the lamp and quickly questioned it.

"What's this?" he asked arrogantly.

"Err, nothing" she said trying to pull away, but failing.

"If you do not wish to tell me, I shall have to take you in with Sparrow there", said Commodore motioning to him. Jack was giving nasty remarks and gestures to the guards. She sighed as she heard him murmur, "It's Captain Sparrow…"

"It's nothing" she said again trying to act more confident.

"Very well, take them away!" said Norrington with a smirk on his face. Was he pleased Elizabeth had lost something she had loved as well?

"No!" pleaded Gabi snapping Norrington back into reality.

"I said, take them away!" ordered the Commodore.

As they dragged Gabi and Jack to the cell she heard him under his breath, "Don't worry love, William taught me how to get out".

* * *

First o' all Thankies to me bloody awesome beta roseofthegate! Woot! She rocks! Everyone who reviewed I really appriciate all the compliments! Everyone seems to be enjoying this story. It all started because I had nothing to do during first period Study Hall last semester. Odd, eh? Well anyone who reviews recieves a mental picture o' Jack! Woot! I am lazy, I know... xD Not to be rude, but is begging for 15 reviews in all to much? -begs-

Tah,  
Captain Ammie Sparrow


	5. The Unexpected Visitors

**I obviously don't own PoTC, Jack, Gibbs, Ana, or Marty…**

Jack: Captain…  
Ammie: Fine, Captain…  
Jack: -kisses Ammie-  
Ammie: Not in front of them!

* * *

Soon they reached the cell, and were unwillingly thrown in. Gabi had pleaded Commodore Norrington into allowing her to change so Mrs. Turner could wash the dress.

She was now wearing an old white shirt, a dusted black skirt, and a pair of Elizabeth's old shoes, which fit her perfectly. Everything fit her just right and even made her look more piratical.

"_Great, from lady to Pirate_", she thought as she felt a stray tear slowly fall down her face.

The mangy mutt that was supposed to be guarding the cells was pacing back in forth from the stairs to in front of the cell.

"Poor dog", said Gabi under her breath.

"Deranged mutt", muttered Jack as he sat down beside Gabi.

The dog continued to pace back and forth and Jack laughed at its stupidity.

"Can we escape now?" asked Gabi impatiently.

"We have to wait for the opportune moment", replied Jack mildly.

Gabi sighed and thought, "_This is the opportune moment, Captain Sparrow!_"

However, she soon heard a distinct noise; Jack was snoring in the opposite corner.

"Bloody pirate", she said, but allowed herself to fall asleep as well.

She gasped as she heard a loud noise.

"Someone's here!" she thought as she noticed Jack still sleeping in the corner.

"Jack!" she called and walked towards him when he did not respond. She shook him violently, "Jack!"

"Wha' is it, love?" he asked despairingly.

"Someone's coming…" she whimpered moving behind him.

"Who's there?" he shouted, apparently trying to convince Gabi no one was there, but much to his surprise someone reacted.

"Well 'ello to you to Captain", said a new voice.

"Ana…" he muttered and paused, "I should o' known…"

She smirked and walked towards the cell with 3 others.

"Oy Gibbs! Make this woman stop, and get me out!" said Jack to the older man.

"Sorry Capt'n, I can't, we be under direct orders from the first mate"

Jack smirked, "I'd almost forgotten".

Gabi felt odd as the eyes of the somehow familiar strangers hit her.

"Who's that Captain, sir?" asked the short man.

Jack hesitated not wanting everything to happen so quickly, but was surprised when Gabi answered.

"My name is Gabbriella Lampion, dear sir"

The chamber became silent from shock.

"Tha' was not the opportune moment, Gabi", noted Jack quietly to Gabbriella.

Gabi shrugged. The crew was still, besides Anamaria who was gasping for air.

"Gabi?" she whimpered.

"Yes, that's me…" replied Gabi dully.

"It can't be" murmured Anamaria to herself.

"It is, I kind of ran into Jack at the docks…" said Gabi pompously.

"When?" Anamaria asked without thinking.

"This morning, after I hide the Pearl with you on it" said Jack suddenly wondering why he had left the crew to give away the spot.

"Well" said Gibbs changing the subject, "We really must get ye out"

He grabbed the key and opened the lock, allowing Jack and Gabbriella to leave the cell.

* * *

I'm mean, eh? Sorry this is where I stopped to sleep, so that's it for an update today… Kudos in exchange for reviews! Any mistakes or screwups are totally my fault. I was to anxious to get it up today!


	6. Author's Note and Poem

**Note From Ammie:**

**The following chapter (Chapter 6) is being revamped and should be up by the end of the day! I promise it is much longer. Seriously I do!**

**Anyways, I need to ask all of you faithful reviews out there if you have any death wishes towards me, ideas for new stories of mine, or pleas for stories. Don't be offended, I'm just asking! (Please do respond!)**

**Tah,  
Captain Ammie**

**Just as a bonus I wrote a little poem! It stinks, but read it anyways!**

_**

* * *

** _

**Gabi's Story:  
**_She was the daughter  
Of a __wench and a pirate  
Or so they told her  
But they didn't show her_

_The pirate that all feared  
Was soon to appear  
Bringing news that her stories were lies  
All along her life was tied_

_She had never noticed the truth  
The reality of it all  
However much she wished it wasn't true  
She was his daughter too  
_


	7. Prissy Little English Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Gibbs, or Ana. Don't waste your time bugging me about it! xP**

REVAMPED WITH FLUFF!

**Return of the Lost Ones: Chapter 6: The Unwanted Memory**

* * *

"C'mon!" muttered Jack as he led Gabi and his crew along the shadows of the beach.

Gabi glanced out to the sea with a suspicion of where they were going.

"Where's the…" started Gabi, but was stopped by the hand of the old crew member, who apparently went under the name "Gibbs".

He motioned to the ground in front of him where Jack had disappeared.

"Note to self: These pirates are queer", Gabi thought to herself.

She reluctantly walked over to the place that the pirates had disappeared.

"Ahh..." she whispered to no one in particular. It was a trap door.

She climbed down the ladder and was relived as she finally sat foot on the cold, grimy floor. Perhaps it was not the most sanitary place, but it was better than the prison.

"Gabbriella!" called a voice she quickly recognized as her mother's.

"Hurry up!" Anamaria called again.

Gabi quickened her pace as she started her way down the path. It was a cave, but somehow it seemed unnatural.

"Hmm…" she muttered.

She wasn't paying much attention to her footing however and as she stood about 10 meters away from the crew stumbled on herself. This caused Jack to start laughing.

"Great", she thought, "Now I look like a prissy little English girl again"

However, this time, the sarcasm in her voice was missing.

She paused as a certain memory came into her mind. She wondered what it was and allowed herself to fall onto her back.

"Gabi!" called a voice that seemed to be a distance away.

She shook her head as to wish it cleared the memories she had recollected away. They were memories that would kill the soul of many, and represented feelings that no noble person would confess of feeling.

_

* * *

_

Memory

* * *

Gabbriella hid behind a door as she silently eavesdropped on someone.

"_Ana" whispered a harsh voice that Gabi recognized to be Jack's, "You can't put this off much longer"._

_She heard a muffled sob. "I know", whispered Anamaria's voice, "She can't stay here"._

"_Who can't stay where", thought Gabi as a young girl not realizing they were speaking about her._

"_Gabi" called Jack as she was breathing deeply, "How long have ye been standing there, love?"_

"_Not nearly long enough, Father" she said as she swayed into the room.

* * *

_

End Memory

* * *

Gabi gasped as she sat forward. Was this a dream or did it happen?

"Gabi, are ye alive?" asked Jack with a tone of sarcasm hidden in his voice.

"What?" she muttered as she stood up and started to run towards the ship, but Jack restrained her.

"Are ye daft?" he asked with even more sarcasm and annoyance in his every word.

"I don't think so…" she noted before pausing at the thought the slight possibility of him being her father. Ivan was her father. That was final. Or was it? She was confused. It was a possibility of Jack being her father. She could had she been lied to, misunderstood, or just have been a forgotten child.

She smirked as a plan came into mind. She could call Jack her father and watch his reaction. It would be the perfect way to find the truth, and be hidden under the possibility of an accident if it was incorrect.

"Can you help me up, father?" she asked as she looked at Jack.

"Wha'?" whispered Jack to an unknown person.

Gabi sighed and repeated herself. "Father, can you please help me up?" she commanded.

He looked at her with a gaze that seemed impenetrable. However this look did not contain anger, or any of the other looks she had expected. This look contained fear.

"Captain Sparrow", asked a tone from the right. Both Gabi and Jack glanced over towards it.

"Mum, come here" muttered Gabi as she stepped closer to the side of the cave. She recognized that voice.

"Mum" she whispered coarsely.

She inched towards the side of the cave again hoping Anamaria would follow, but was stopped by Jack.

"C'mon love, we need to hurry up" he grumbled as he directed her towards the Black Pearl that was resting just around the opposite corner.

Apparently he knew who it was too.

* * *

**Now click the little purple button and write what you think! Any response is appriciated! I am asking for 20 reviews... Is that to much? -begs-**


	8. Unraveling the Secrets

**_Disclaimer:_ If you recognize it, it belongs to the mouse. If not, it's mine!  
****Ammie: **I could camouflage Jack!  
**Jack: **Why would ye do tha'?  
**Ammie: **Why not?  
**Jack: **Good point.

**I'm "missing" everyone else who normally reviews! If you didn't review the past chapters, they are there, _with_ a major plot points.  
****I got 31 reviews though! Wow, I feel loved. I only asked for 20!**

* * *

"Gabi!" called Jack as he tried to pry her away from the cave.

She sighed and gave into his antics. Since when did he not want to be by a fellow pirate? I didn't make any sense.

"Gabbriella, move it!" called AnaMaria, knowing that Jack would lose his temper if someone didn't listen.

Gabi sighed. "I'm coming!" she yelled sarcastically. She was a lot like Jack when it came to everyday things. Maybe it was a possibility the name that she held was just a distraction. It could have just been a ploy to ensure her safety or something. Truthfully however, Gabi doubted it.

_**----------------Later Aboard The Pearl----------------**_

Gabi sighed as she boarded the Pearl for the first time. She had thought that she was going to be happy at this moment, but now, the exact opposite thing was happening. She felt depressed.

"Jack…", she began, but was cut off by Jack's automatic response.

"It's _Captain_, love" he muttered as he lazily steered the Black Pearl out of his hidden docking harbor.

"_Captain_ Sparrow, could I please have a room to get some sleep?" she asked sheepishly.

Jack nodded at this question and called for someone to take her to his cabin, it currently being the only one with no inhabitants.

"Ana!" he called, "Would you take the young lass away to get some sleep?"

She nodded before taking Gabi to his cabin, apparently already aware of the sleeping quarter situation.

_**----------------In The Cabin----------------**_

"Ana?" Gabi asked quietly as she sat upon Jack's bed, "Are you really my mother?"

As Ana sat on the end of the bed, she sighed openly. The bed was adorned with deep red silk sheets and gold pillows. Jack had stolen it from a Chinese Emperor only years before. She smirked at this memory.

"Ana…" Gabi said as she snapped her fingers in front of her mother's face.

"Aye?" Ana replied, trying to keep her mind off of Jack and his strange ways.

"Are you?" Gabbriella asked with frustration in her voice.

"Most positively, and Gabbriella, I think that's plenty of questioning for tonight. So off to bed then, eh?" Ana half commanded as she pulled the covers of Jack's familiar smelling bed, over her daughter's skimpy body.

_**----------------Outside the Cabin----------------**_

"Oi! Ana", called Jack as he spotted her walking out of his cabin, without the girl.

"Aye, Captain?" she replied as she made her way to the helm, where Jack was standing.

He paused to allow the moment to sink in.

"Please call me Jack, love" he stated.

Ana expected for him to stop, but he didn't.

"Ye know, love, the more I'm around this girl, the more she reminds me of myself. I think she knows…" he continued using his hands to express himself even more.

"Jack, she knows, it's obvious. The more I think about it, the more I feel guilty about giving her a fake name…" she stopped as Jack moved his ring covered hand to her arm, she blinked stupidly, but continued.

"And the so called, "Lampion" mark.", she added.

A stray tear fell down her cheek. Jack moved to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"Jack, wha' we did was awful.", she noted as she allowed more tears to fall.

Jack moved to embrace her again, but this time, he was not pushed away.

"Ana", Jack started, "I know, I'm sorry, love, I ne'er should've even suggested tha'."

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

LonleyStar, Salazar Vampiric Elf Luna Ash, Johnny'shumiliatedgrape,  
piritesslass, Rodeochick, OrangeishCow, Calliope Foster, Turnerschik, Meg-Divyan

You guys all rock and as a prize get Lasagna, Cottage Cheese, or Mug Root Beer (your choice!). Don't you just feel the love?

Thank you for reading!  
_Lots of Love,  
-Captain Ammie-_


	9. Parrot Speak

**_Return of the Lost Ones-_ Chapter 8- Parrot Speak**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own PotC.

* * *

_

The next morning, Gabi awoke with an unidentifiable pirate in her face. He sported think graying sideburn and a balding head of hair.

"Miss Lampion?" the man asked as he tried to awaken her.

Gabi moaned as she rolled to her side.

"What do you want?" she muttered almost incomprehensibly, however it was quite darkly.

"Captain Sparrow wants to see you on deck" the man answered, somewhat calmly.

"Now?" she asked stubbornly not wishing to get out of bed.

"Aye, now, miss! It's past noon!" the pirate explained.

With this she shooed the pirate away and dressed herself back in the same clothes she wore while in the appalling prison.

Gabi winced as she stepped into the bright sunlight of the Caribbean. It shone right into her eyes.

She wore under her breath before raising her hand to shield her burning eyes from the sun. As she looked about the ship for Jack, she at first, did not notice anyone but her mother, AnaMaria. As she continued to glance around however, she noticed Jack Sparrow's hat just above Ana's head.

To this, she raised her eyebrow. How close was Ana to Jack? Was it really possible that he was her father?

She blinked her eyes as though to clear her thoughts.

"Jack?" she finally sputtered. The Captain of the Black Pearl turned his head to Gabi. She watched his smile turn into a wide, teeth baring grin.

"So, Gibbs was able to wake you up without an injury, eh?" he asked heartily.

Gabi nodded with confusion. AnaMaria slapped Jack lightly on the head.

"Don't insult my daughter, Jack" she muttered threateningly. Jack shook his head in disapproval.

"How many times do I have to remind you, Ana? It's _Captain_ around the crew, love", Jack joked as he shifted from one foot to another.

A thought went through Gabbriella's mind. They must be close if she speaks to him elsewhere…

However she was interrupted by a distant cough from AnaMaria.

"Onwards to lunch then?" Ana suggested openly. She began to walk towards the stairway to the galley. Jack followed her without protest, though Gabi did so somewhat reluctantly.

"Cotton!" called Jack as he entered the galley behind a silent AnaMaria, "Fetch us some food, eh mate?"

With this an older man popped his head out from behind another door and nodded.

Ana walked over to the table and took a seat, being followed suit by Gabi. Jack, however, faltered and continued to stand. Gabi noticed Ana shoot him a dirty look and in response giggled lightly.

Jack looked at Gabi with confusion before staggering over to AnaMaria. He stood above her and casually placed his hands on her shoulders. Gabi was about to ask Jack a question when a colorful bird flew into the room.

It squawked the following, "Wind in the sails! Pretty Lady never fails! Green Water! Eek!"

Jack nodded and responded by saying, "Tell Cotton that would be fine".

Ana laughed as the bird flew away, but Gabi sat in a state of bewilderment.

"Bloody stupid bird", muttered Ana unaware of Gabi's mystification.

"It's so bloody annoying. Been around it too long, I swear" garbled Jack as he seated himself next to Ana.

There was an odd moment of complete silence, which was really bizarre on a pirate ship.

"What did it say?" Gabi asked quietly to break the silence.

Jack smiled at this, it was a worthy question. To an outsider like Gabi, decoding parrot speak would seem very foreign and eccentric, especially in this situation.

"It said, "Cotton says this might be bad. All that's left in the kitchen is apples. Would it be acceptable at noon?" clarified Jack with a smile on his face the whole way.

Gabi smiled. In a weird and wonderful way, it made sense. However, she had one more question to ask.

"Why doesn't Cotton ever speak?" she inquired.

And smiled at this, for she remembered the time Jack asked a very similar question to Gibbs.

"He's a mute. He had his tongue cut out by some power crazed captain years ago, as a punishment for talking", Ana answered blandly.

Gabi nodded happily.

"I see…" she noted.

Jack grinned at this. It had become a very weird conversation. He tried to come up with another topic to speak of, but as soon as something of particular interest came to mind, Mr. Cotton came into the room with a bowl of bright green apples, freshly stolen out of a shop in Port Royal.

Gabi stared blankly at the glistening apples as they were presented on the table before her. She felt so out of place. Though, against what her mind told her, she strangely also felt at home.

"So… Gabbriella" muttered Jack. He selected an apple that was perfect in his standards.

Gabi looked up at him. She could tell he was going to ask something important.

"Are you prepared to work on this ship?" Jack asked as he leaned back in his chair, balancing on the two back legs and propping his legs up on the table in a customary manner.

Gabi glanced to Ana with a look of shock in her eyes. AnaMaria opened her eyes in a pointedly encouraging manner.

"Yes, Captain. What am I to do?" Gabi responded with disgust; however her repulsion was hidden with an unenthusiastic smile.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay for this chapter! I have updated both stories today and added a drabble! Check them out if you have a chance! Thanks for reading! And Thanks to my two reviewers, roseofthegate and piratesslass! You both rock and get extra helpings of lasagna!_

_Tah,_

_Captain Ammie!_


End file.
